There is publicly known a liquid sealed bushing of the type that comprises an elastic member for connecting an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder which are arranged concentrically, a plurality of liquid chambers being partitioned within the liquid sealed bushing, and an orifice connecting each of the liquid chambers.
In addition, there is also publicly known a liquid sealed bushing of the type that includes not less than four liquid chambers (six chambers, for instance) and not less than two orifices (three orifices, for instance), wherein each of the orifices is of a different resonance frequency so as to create or produce multiple resonances which are different in the resonance frequency (see a patent reference 1).